Assault on the Wrath Mothership
Date: '003.326.M41 *'Commanding Officers: Chapter Master. *'Forces: 'Chapter Master, 1 Thunderhawk (without crew). *'Location: 'Wrath Mothership, in space around Mormark, Core Worlds, Sector Deus, Segmentum Obscurus. *'Enemy:' Every Wrath droid aboard the Mothership. *'Objectives: '''Attempt to broker terms of peace between Mormark and the Wrath. *'Description: 'As the Siege of Kanihirium raged below him, Chapter Master was on apporach to the Wrath mothership, he was forced to accept a datapacket from the Wrath that would guide his Thunderhawk to the docking bay, though it hurt him to damage it's machine spirit, he could not risk any problems. Once onboard, he was welcomed by the Wrath-assimilated remains of Guardsmen Grish Skaro. After much discussion, the best offer the Men of Iron were prepared to offer was a Grade 3 STC in exchange for one month of access to the Stellar Nexus. However it seemed their long-term compromise involved seizing full control of Mormark and forcefully making the entire population into subservient Space Marines, while 'disposing' of any incompatible citizens. Clearly these demands were unacceptable, but Chapter Master was willing to agree with the 1 month terms, to stall for time until reinforcements arrive. However, the machines would not let Chapter Master leave the ship, insisiting that it would be easier if he remained here, but he was not a 'prisoner', to make matters even worse, they 'requested' (Chapter Master would have had little choice if they insisted) that Chapter Master fight one of their new droid designs, for 'testing purposes'. Deciding enough was enough, Chapter Master used his psykic powers to locate the main power core of the ship, drew Ironhaunt, activated it, decapitated Skaro and mowed down the nearby droids with his Boltgun. Taking his Meltagun, he melted a hole in the wall in the direction of the main power core. Travelling through walls and floors in a straight line to the power core, he made his way through the ship. Encountering enemy patrols, he fought them off with Boltgun, Frag grenade and Ironhaunt, before continuing through the walls to his objective, only stopping to check terminals for any STC's he could recover. After almost 20 minutes of action, Chapter Master finally reached the core. Scrapping the droids monitoring the core, and shooting out the main doors control panel, Chapter Master approached the plasma reactor, he heard loud crashes from the main bulkhead leading into the core room. Taking Ironhaunt in one hand and the main power conduit from the core in the other, he channeled the power of the core through his body and into Ironhaunt, only his psykic defences protected him from the raw energy surging through him. The bulkhead finally gave in and dozens of droids poured into the core room, at that moment Chapter Master unleashed the power of the core and enormous arcs of lightning flashed from Ironhaunt and into the droids, frying them all in a matter of milliseconds. Releasing his grip on the power conduit, Chapter Master momentarily savoured the pools of melted metal and wiring, before planting a Melta Bomb on the core housing. Hearing more droids coming towards the door, Chapter Master leaped from the catwalk and fell towards the core room floor. As he approached the floor, he blasted a hole in it and landed in the corridor below. Once more fighting his way through the ship, he reached the very edge of it, melted a hole in the hull and was sucked out into space. Activating his digi-ring, Chapter Master dropped a couple of grenades below him, and the resulting explosion propelled him at a tremendous speed away from the ship. Soon after, the Melta bomb detonated, and the Wrath mothership blew up with a colossal explosion. With the Locator beacon in his backpack transmitting his location to the fast approaching Battle Barge 'Aspera Dominus', Chapter Master relaxed as he floated gently through space, for today, his work was done. *'Gains: 'Wrath mothership destroyed, along with entire Wrath command structure, some STC's recovered. *'Losses: '''1 Thunderhawk. Category:Naval Battles